‘HBC 353’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 353’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a controlled cross made in 1999 with female parent ‘YCR 1’ (unpatented, AHTANUM® brand name) and male parent ‘F10M-001’ (unpatented). Seedling plants from this cross were planted in 2000 and screened for disease resistance and sex in a greenhouse and field nursery near Granger, Wash. A single plant of ‘HBC 353’ was selected in 2003. In 2004 ‘HBC 353’ was expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation from 7 to 30 plants in an evaluation block near Toppenish, Wash. In 2017 ‘HBC 353’ was further expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation to a 1 acre test block near Toppenish, Wash. The ‘HBC 353’ plants have now been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 353’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.